Kingdom Hearts
by Phoenix Eternal Flame
Summary: Harry PotterxKingdom Hearts. The light is fading, the darkness is growing. The Keyblade, a weapon created to protect the light, has been recalled and must now choose a new bearer. But the Keyblade Master alone does not have the power to guide the light.
1. Prologue

_**Kingdom Hearts**_

**_by_** Phoenix Eternal Flame

**Summery: **Harry PottrxKingdom Hearts.The light is fading, the darkness is growing. The Keyblade, a weapon created to protect the light, has been re-called and must now choose a new barer. But the Keyblade master alone does not have the power to guide the light. That is why the light must pick another warrior, a warrior that was born by light but has been surrounded by darkness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter. The only things that I do own are some of the idea's that I have created for this storyline. I would also like to thank both the FFCRYSTALS website and Oliver Kong for holding and writing out the entire script for Kingdom Hearts. It has been a big help to me as I have been able to save a lot of time by just looking at this script instead of having my PlayStation 2 on pause all day. So I would just like to say a nice big thank you to them.

* * *

The sun shinned brightly down at the large kingdom. Its powerful rays of light bathed the kingdom with a warm welcoming glow. It was a beautiful sight to behold. It was one of the reasons why the people that lived in the kingdom loved living there. It was a beautiful kingdom that was run by a kind and generous King that everyone looked up to and admired. The people of that kingdom all believed and respected their king and in return the king bestowed on them his kindness and protection from any dangers that faced them and the kingdom. Many people, whether young or old, believed that their king could solve anything, no matter how bad the situation.

But that wasn't entirely true as recently the King had been having trouble finding a solution to a very troubling problem.

Night after night he would stare up into the sky and watched as stars blinked out of existence one by one.

This phenomenon troubled the King greatly as he had heard stories from his mentor, Master Yen Sid, about this phenomenon and they were never good stories to hear.

He had watched the stars blink out of existence for many nights now, hoping, praying that the stories Master Yen Sid told him on the matter were just pure fiction.

But his efforts were in vain as he had received word from his Master only a few hours ago, telling him that the stories were true.

The darkness had returned.

This worried the King. He now knew exactly what was happening. He had heard all of the stories that Yen Sid had on the matter. He had even asked Yen Sid for every little detail that he knew about what happened after the world was swallowed by darkness but his Master did not have many details to tell him. The world was swallowed by the darkness and its light disappeared forever unless it was saved by a 'lone hero' who was the only one that could defeat the darkness and open the door to the light. This part of the story was the part that the King was interested in the most as he wondered about the mysterious door and the 'lone hero' that protected the worlds from the darkness with an oddly shaped weapon called a Keyblade. He had wondered if this hero was helping the worlds but this thought was soon stopped when his Master told him in his message that the Keyblade had yet to chose a new barer. This made the king worry even more as he began to wonder how this hero was chosen.

Was he born?

Was he chosen from thousands?

But more importantly, how many beings had to suffer, trapped within the darkness, before their hero was chosen?

No one knew the answers to these questions. Not even his Master had this answers and it left him with a feeling of dread as he realised that his world could soon be joining all of the others that had been swallowed by the darkness.

He frowned up into the sky as the morning sun bore down on his kingdom.

He couldn't let his world fall. He couldn't let his people suffer at the hands of the darkness while they waited for their saviour that may never come. He had to do something before it was too late.

* * *

He waited silently as the being before him pondered on his offer.

He had been watching the empty shell of this world for many years.

He had heard all about how the being had sold its heart to darkness and was left with nothing more then an empty shell from on of the other members of his Organization. They had alerted him about the existence of this being and deemed it a valuable investigation for him to look into. When he arrived he couldn't imagine anything on this world that would interest him. It was just an ordinary world; there was nothing special with this world at all. But once he met the people of this world, he saw why the others deemed this being and the world that it resided in worth an investigation.

It wasn't the world that interested him or his followers. It was the actual people that belonged to this world that interested them. If he had a heart he would have found it amusing how they all scuttled around their little world without a care of the darkness that was surrounding them. Other beings would have tried to leave their world if they were this corrupted with darkness but this world was different. It was as if they remained blissfully unaware of the darkness around them while they carried on with their own little lives. It was as if they were a heard of sheep. They just believed and followed whatever their leader said and never questioned the motives behind it. But they weren't the people that he and his followers found interesting.

No.

The ones that they found interesting were the ones that had managed to see through the corruption and knew about the dangers of the growing darkness within their world.

They were fascinating creatures to study. He watched from afar as these people fought the darkness from behind the scenes while carrying on with their normal lives.

But there was one being that spiked his interests as well as his followers.

And that was the being standing before him.

He couldn't believe that he hadn't felt the presence of this being when it resembled himself and the members of his Organization so closely. The being was a Nobody. The being didn't know this of course. It didn't even realise that its heart had become a Heartless. All it knew was that it was a higher being then everyone else and that it had achieved a form of immortality that had protected him from past encounters with a young boy that processed an abnormally strong heart.

He wondered briefly about the young boy as he watched him and the being in front of him from afar over the years.

The boy was extremely strong for his age. He had stopped the being before him when he was only one. This news had bewildered him and the other members of the Organization.

How could a one year old child process the strength to destroy a Nobodies body?

But the child continued to puzzle them as he faced of with the being once again at the young age of eleven. He had seen the encounter between the two and he realised that the child processed a strong heart that for some reason had access to the light. But that shouldn't have been possible. He had wondered if it had anything to do with the sacrifice that his mother had made when the child was barely a year old. His theory was proved correct when the boy faced of with the Heartless that the being had cast of and sealed within a diary a year later. Some how, when the boy's mother had sacrificed herself, she had managed to strengthen him by giving him her own light and provided him with a way for him to access his own.

This had made him wonder if the boy would actually turn out to be the new barer of the Keyblade. He had hoped that the boy was the new barer as it would have made it a lot easier for him to complete his mission. But this thought had only crossed his mind briefly as he realised that the boy was the not the barer (even though he processed enough strength to be come one) because of the fact that the girl he had sent out to find the barer was no located anywhere on this world. This realisation had frustrated him as he refocused his investigations on the being before him.

The reason why he and the rest of the Organization had found the being before him so interesting was because it was the source of all of the darkness that surrounded this world and because it clung to life even after its body had been destroyed when it attacked the boy many years before. They wanted to know how this being in its Nobody form had managed to clung to life without a body to sustain itself, they also wanted to know how the being had managed to regain its body by only using three ingredients – flesh, blood and bone.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when the being before him finally provided him with an answer.

"I find your offers intriguing and I must say I find myself interested in what you have to offer me. But first, what is it that you and your people want in return for this…friendship between us?"

He smirked.

Everything was going to plan.

* * *

_It was time._

_The light had to choose its warriors._

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Well, what do you think? Is that any good?

Those of you who have played Kingdom Hearts should know who the two characters are from this chapter. Those who have read Harry Potter should know the characters that were mentioned in the second part of the chapter. I hope you recognised them! Anyway, I hope you liked it. I will write more once I have time. I've got some homework that needs my attention rather badly and I should have done that first but I just had to finish this and get it up. Hopefully the next chapter shall be the dream or shall I say dreams. I won't say any more there.

Before I go, I just want to ask something of you. Do you think I should just give Harry a Keyblade like Sora or do you think it would be better if I just let him keep his wand so he can use magic and give him the Gryffindor Sword to fight with?

_**Please Review.**_

_**Thank You.**_


	2. Chapter 1: The First Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ or _Harry Potter_. The only thing I own is some of the plot lines that I created for this story. Once again I send my thanks to FFCRYSTALS and Oliver Kong for hosting and writing the script for Kingdom Hearts as this has been very helpful. I also send my thanks to all of the helpful information on the _GameFAQs _website as it has been very helpful to me with the Kingdom Hearts section.

* * *

**Chapter 1: - **The First Awakening… 

"_I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real or not?"_

_He was continuously falling through water. It seemed never ending. His thoughts seemed to be running through his mind like hands holding water. He couldn't hold onto them, the moment a new thought came to him it just slipped through his fingers before he could grasp it. He blinked as he felt the water drag him further and further into its depths before he gave in a let the water take him. _

_He suddenly jumped with a sharp jolt as his feet hit the ground. _

_He winced as the sun shinned down at him before he blocked it with his hand and turned his head side to side, glancing at the tall thick and thin palm trees that lined the small bit of land around him as well as the small wooden shack that was located near the clear fresh looking waterfall off to the side. _

_He was back on the island he realised._

_But wasn't he just underwater? _

_At the thought of water he automatically stared out towards the ocean and blinked as his eyes landed on a figure standing knee high in its depths. He grinned as he spotted the silver hair flutter in the wind and saw the trademark belts forming a cross on the back of his friend's t-shirt. He lowered his hand and his grin widened as he thought of jumping his friend but he was brought out of his mischievous thoughts when the ocean suddenly receded backwards. He blinked in confusion as he stared at the water drawing faster and faster backwards leaving uncovered sand in its wake. He stared back at his friend, wondering if he knew what was happening when his eyes suddenly caught the sight of a large wave rushing towards them._

_He gasped loudly making his friend, Riku, turn and lock his aqua coloured eyes with his own whilst he lifted his arm in the air and held out his hand challenging him to reach it._

_He hesitated. _

_The wave was huge! What was Riku play at?!_

_The wave moved ever closer towards them and Riku just stood there, challenging him...didn't he realise the danger that he was in?! He could get hurt just standing there, why doesn't he move?! _

_He glanced quickly at the wave zooming towards them before running forward as fast as he could towards Riku. He had to reach him before the wave did. A part of him noted that his effort would be pointless; the wave would reach Riku before he ever would but he ignored it. Riku was his first and one of the two closest friends that he had on this small world and he wasn't about to lose him because of a stupid wave._

_His pace quickened as the wave was only a few mere feet away from Riku. _

_He had to get there. He had to reach him._

_He reached out towards Riku as he neared him._

_He was nearly there! _

_Just a few inches more!_

_But before he had a chance to grab on to Riku's held out hand, the wave pounded down on them._

_He was roughly thrown backwards, twirling madly as the water pulled him. He winced as the salt water attacked his eye and looked up seeing Riku unharmed and still standing with his hand held out towards him as if the wave hadn't even affected him. He struggled against the water as it pushed him further backwards as he tried to swim towards him. He tried to shout for help but his shout was unheard as bubbles only escaped his mouth and water crushed down on him pulling him back into its dark depths…_

_He briefly wondered if this was the end when he suddenly felt the weight from the water around him lift and he started to float to the surface. He swam as hard as he could towards the top of the water and took a deep gulp of air as he broke the surface. He took a number of deep gulps to fill his aching lungs before he turned and heard someone shouting out his name. He looked towards the land which he recognised as his island and squinted as he saw a figure with short dark red hair waving at him in a crazy matter. He grinned. There was only one person that had that colour hair on this island – Kairi. _

_He shouted back to her and started to swim towards her, listening to her cheering him on._

_She ran to his side as he reached the shore and looked at him with a worried frown. He grinned at her childishly and pulled a funny face making her laugh. But she suddenly stopped laughing as she looked past him and stared into the sky gapping. He frowned and turned, following her gaze. But he soon wished he hadn't as up in the sky, falling at an alarming speed was none other then himself._

_He stared open mouthed at the spectacle and felt as he slowly fell backwards and watched bewildered as he fell straight through the ground and continued to fall. He shouted out to Kairi and reached out to her in panic. She shouted down to him and started to reach out to catch him but her image flickered as if was being reflected off water and disappeared leaving him to fall further and further until he hit the water and was sucked back into it's depths._

_He felt the water pulling him faster as he swirled in a spiral towards the darkness. He felt himself being flipped over before he opened his eyes and his feet hit a hard surface. He blinked and stared around at his new surroundings._

_Where was he? _

_What was he doing here?_

_He glanced uncomfortably around himself as he felt a bad feeling in his stomach. He didn't like this. Something wasn't right here. He could fell it. His feet shuffled uncomfortably as he got a feeling of being watched before he bravely stepped forwards, hoping that he could find a way out of this darkness._

_But that soon proved to be a bad idea. _

_He jumped back and ducked as the black floor he was standing on suddenly came to life forming white doves that flew into the air in a furious dash of flapping wings and feathers revealing a large green and yellow circler platform with a picture of a young woman in a blue and yellow dress holding an apple in her hand and seven men, who's faces seemed to represent a different emotion, surrounding her. He glanced at the flying birds as they disappeared into the darkness and nervously glanced around as he stood on edge of the platform._

_Now what was he supposed to do?_

"_So much to do so little time," a Mysterious Voice mused above him making him jump and glance at the darkness around him uncertainly. All this darkness was unnerving him, he wished there was more light. "Take your time." The Voice assured him as if it had read his mind. "Don't be afraid. The door is still shut." He assured him once more. He blinked in confusion. _

_Door?_

_What door?_

_He started to wonder what the Voice was talking about when it cut across his thoughts and asked what he thought was a very silly question._

"_Now, step forward. Can you do it?" _

_He looked up into the darkness surrounding him from above as a bright shinning light erupted and hit the middle of the platform. He looked at it and realised that the Voice was actually challenging him to reach it. He grinned, this Voice or person or whatever it was, was like Riku, challenging him to do anything. He walked towards the light and stopped when he felt it shake underneath his feet._

"_A power sleeps within you," the Mysterious Voice informed him as a grey stone pedestal appeared to the side of him and a large black metal shield with a red boarder and red logo of three circles, two of which that were smaller then the third making them look like ears, appeared with it in a flash of light. "If you give it form…" the Voice continued as yet another pedestal appeared this time holding a staff like weapon with the three circle logo attached to the top of it in a sky coloured blue. "It will give you strength." A third pedestal appeared, this time baring a shining silver sword with the three circle logo printed on its golden hilt. "Choose well." The Voice warned him before silence greeted his ears once more._

_He looked at the weapons before him and knew instantly which one he wanted as his eyes landed on the sword. He grinned as he thought back on all the times he had wished that he had a sword to fight with. He had even gone so far as to create a wooden one with his friends Riku and a local boy they were friendly with named Tidus. It wasn't as good or as dangerous as a real sword but it was good enough for them to practise with when ever they had one of their normal every day 'friendly battles'. _

_His grin broadened as he stepped towards the sword and lifted it from the pedestal. He felt power rush through his veins as one of his hands wrapped around the gleaming golden hilt while the other wrapped around the shinning silver metal of the sword. This was the weapon that he wanted. If this was the type of strength that he felt when using this weapon, then this was the one for him. _

"_The power of the warrior." The Mysterious Voice returned. "Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction." It informed him as he stared at the sword in his hands. "Is this the power you seek?" it asked. He nodded and watched in fascination as the sword disappeared from his hands in a flash of light. _

"_Your path is set." The Voice told him. "Now, what will you give up in exchange?" _

_He blinked. He had to give up one of the others in exchange? He scowled. Why wasn't he informed of this?! He sighed as he looked back at the two weapons that were left on the platform and wondered which one he should give up. He looked at the shield. He didn't really want to give that one up as the shield represented his defence and any good fighter needed a good defence as well as a good attack technique. So that would mean that he would have to give up the staff if he wanted to keep the shield. He sighed regretfully. It would have been better if he could have just kept all three of the weapons but as the Voice said he needed to give one up in exchange._

_So with much regret at losing what could have been a useful weapon, he picked up the staff and listened to the Mysterious Voice as he felt the power of the staff weaken something inside him. _

"_The power of the mystic." The Voice said. "Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?" _

_He nodded and watched as the staff disappeared in the same way as the sword. _

"_You have chosen the power of the warrior." The Voice mused in a curious tone. "You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"_

_He nodded and jumped back in alarm as the pedestals suddenly collapsed and sank into the platform with flashes of light. He stumbled backwards as the platform shuddered underneath his feet before it shattered in to pieces making him fall down into the darkness once again._

_His feet landed hard as he hit another platform that was coloured with different shades of purple and held an image of another young woman that was standing in front of a set of stairs and was surrounded by dancing figures. He gasped in shock as a flash of light appeared and his sword materialised in his hand. He stared at it in bewilderment as the Mysterious Voice spoke above him._

"_You've gained the power to fight." It informed him. _

_Gained the power to fight? He thought in confusion as he looked around at the platform. What exactly was he supposed to fight? He swung the sword in his hand, testing the power of the blade and listened as the Voice cheered him on from above._

"_All right! You've got it!" It cheered, obviously pleased that he could use the sword with ease. "Use this power to protect yourself and others." It advised him wisely as he nodded but he stopped when something caught his attention at the corner of his eye. He turned and blinked as he saw what he could only describe as a small moving shadow that looked like a large mutated black frog with antennas. "There will be times you have to fight." The Voice warned as the strange shadow lifted its self up from the ground and twitched as it's head snapped up to face him, he shivered as it's bright yellow eyes landed on him and two more frog like shadows appeared beside it._

_He stepped backwards as they twitched violently and slowly advancing towards him. He was forming a way to run away from these creatures as fast as he could when the Mysterious Voice gave him strange words of encouragement._

"_Keep your light burning strong." _

_One of the creatures near him then jumped into the air with it's sharp claw like hand raised ready to strike but the words of the Mysterious Voice had encouraged him into action and he pulled his sword up and blocked the attack. The creature was thrown backwards across the platform. The others watched it before they twitched and turned their attention back to him. He dodged as one raised its claws and tried to slash his legs before he swung the sword and plunged it to the creature's chest. The creature flinched and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The others jumped away from him and shrank back into the ground and vanished leaving him staring at his sword shock._

_What just happened? _

"_Behind you!" The Mysterious Voice suddenly shouted. He whirled around just as another frog like creature jumped to attack him. He blocked it again with his sword forcing the creature to jump back as he turned and swung the sword around him in a vicious swing. He then ran forward before the creature had time to move with his sword over his head before he brought it down in a powerful arc cutting through the creature and making it disappear with another puff of smoke. Two more creatures then appeared and jumped up to attack. He raised his sword as he jumped up to meet them and turned in the air slashing them in half. He panted as he landed back on the platform and turned to see a fourth creature standing in the middle of the platform twitching._

_He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly as he ran towards it but before he could strike it down it dissolved back into the ground forming a dark growing hole. He stopped and stared as more dark holes appeared across the platform, growing at an alarming rate. Suddenly he felt his feet sink as if he was standing in wet sand. He looked down and gasped as dark purple smoke like energy surrounded his feet. He struggled against it but it continued to drag him down until it swallowed him whole. _

_He panicked and struggled against the darkness as it held him down but the moment he opened his eyes the darkness disappeared and he was laying on yet another platform. He jumped to his feet and looked around, noticing the lack of an image of a woman in the middle of the platform and noting the door that stood directly opposite to him. He walked towards it and stopped in front of it as he realised that it was completely transparent. He raised a hand and tried to pull the handle on the door but his hand went straight through it. _

_I can't open it…_

_Now what was he supposed to do?_

_Suddenly, as if it was an answer to his question, there was a loud thump behind him. He turned and jumped as a chest appeared at the other end of the platform. He ran towards it and opened it with a sharp tap of his sword. The chest opened revealing a flash of light before it vanished and a large crate, decorated with yellow stars, appeared in its place. He stared at it as he wondered what he was supposed to do with it. He touched it before leaning against it making it move. He blinked. Weren't crates supposed to be really heavy? Maybe he had to move the crate in order to get through the door! He put both his hands on the crate this time and pushed it with all his might. He grinned as the crate moved across the platform but he lost his grin as he frowned at the still transparent door._

_Okay, so maybe he wasn't supposed to move the crate. Maybe he was supposed to do something else. _

_He looked at the crate and then at his sword._

_Was he supposed to destroy it?_

_He raised his sword and hit the crate with a upward slash which left a large cut across the wood and made the outward pane of the door flash to life before it went back to be being transparent. He grinned and attacked the crate again, this time hitting it with a sharp twist of the sword on both sides before he brought the sword down hard on top of the crate making it collapse and disappear before a smaller crate in the form of a barrel took its place. He quickly glanced at the still transparent doors before he attacked the barrel with a powerful sideways slash that made the crate fly into the air in a violent spin before it burst into pieces. The transparent door then materialised and he quickly dashed over to opened it with a pull on one of the metal handles._

_Bright light shined through the doorway making him wince and turn away as it attacked his eyes before he took a deep breath and stepped into the light._

_He blinked as he ended up back on his island. He stared at the wooden platform he was standing on and realised that he was at the edge of the island and was standing on a built up wooden platform that was created to connect the main island with the small bit of land that had broken off of the island years before. He smiled as he saw the three grinning faces of his other friends Wakka, Tidus and Selphie._

"_Hold on," he jumped as the Mysterious Voice ringed in his ears. "The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself." It said and the moment it stopped talking Tidus, the one standing closest to him, stepped forward._

"_What are you afraid of?" he asked. _

_He blinked. What was he afraid of? He was afraid of loads of things! He frowned as he thought about his answer as he doubted that Tidus would want an entire list of all of things he was afraid of so he was going to have to narrow it down to what he feared the most. But that still wasn't an easy question to answer. What was he afraid of the most? He thought for a moment before he answered._

"_Being different." He answered truthfully._

"_Being different? Is that really that scary?" Tidus asked before he stepped back and Wakka took his place._

"_What do you want outta life?" he asked folding his arms._

_What did he want out of life?_

_Well that question was easy. What he wanted out of life was to know and see everything that he could. He didn't care how much time it would take. He wanted to know what was out there. He wanted to know what was past the boarders of this world. Were their people like him? Are some of the stories that he knew true? Is there magic? Are there really creatures so ugly that people avoided them what ever the cost? He wanted to know._

"_I want to broaden my horizons."_

_Wakka smiled. "To broaden your horizons, huh?" Selphie then stepped forward._

"_What's most important to you?" she asked softly._

_What was the most important thing to him? He grinned. There was only one thing that was important to him and he knew that if he didn't have it, living on this island would have been unbearable. _

_His grinned broadened as he answered. "Friendship."_

_Selphie smiled thoughtfully. "Is friendship such a big deal?" She then stepped back and the Mysterious Voice returned._

"_You are afraid of being different, you want to broaden your horizons and you want friendship." It listed off his answers. "Your adventure begins at midday." It announced. "Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine." It told him reassuringly. "The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." It informed him as the island, along with his friends – Wakka, Tidus and Selphie, disappeared in a blinding light leaving him standing on another platform with a woman wearing a purple dress holding a single red rose in her hands and had thick deadly thorns surrounding her. Another light beamed down from above on the other side of the platform. He slowly walked towards it when an eerie sound reached his ears; he turned and pulled out his sword as more shadows surrounded him ready to attack._

_He held onto his sword tightly as he stood defensively, waiting for them to make their move._

_Three of them suddenly jumped into the air in a blink of an eye, he quickly jumped up and stopped two of the creatures with sharp uppercut before the third one vanished as he swung his sword and cut it across the chest. He stopped another one of the creatures as he landed before he yelled in pain as another one appeared behind him and used its sharp claws to cut his leg. He glared at it as he turned and cut his sword through its stomach and watched with a sense satisfaction as it joined the others that had disappeared in a puff of smoke. He blocked and attacked the little creatures for what seemed like an eternity until he finally defeated them all and another beam of light hit the platform and a green glowing circle appeared._

_He walked up to the circle eyeing it wearily before he stepped inside it and gasped as he felt a strange energy surge through him giving him strength and healing his wounds on the back of his leg. He looked down at the circle in bewilderment, wondering what had happened and what kind of energy had the power to strengthen him and heal him at the same time when the light of the circle he was standing on moved out of the circle and headed towards the other side of the platform were the woman's head was located before it vanished and a multi-coloured stepped bridge appeared, leading to a new platform._

_He ran up the steps and started to walk forwards as he studied the images of the brown haired woman in a yellow dress on new platform when a new beam of light shined down on him and the Mysterious Voice spoke once again. _

"_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

_He blinked and turned to look at his shadow and watched opened mouthed as it lifted it's self from the ground and started to grow. He looked on in horror as it started to grow long black sharp claw hands and small featherless wings sprouted from its back._

"_But don't be afraid." The Mysterious Voice tried to sooth him as the shadow started to grow tall thick and muscled legs. _

_But he didn't listen to the Voice. How could he? This thing was huge! He gapped as it's face covered it's self with thick black flying tentacles while it's gleaming yellow eyes landed on his small form and a huge whole in the shape of heart appeared its chest. There was no way he could beat this…monster! He stumbled backwards and ran as fast as he could away from the monster only to nearly fall of the edge of the platform. _

"_And don't forget…" The Voice warned him the creature stepped forward and his sword appeared in his hand and he realised that the only way he was going to get out of this was by fighting._

_He gripped the hilt of his sword and glared at the monster as he stood his ground._

_The monster flexed its long claw fingers in the air before it clenched them tightly together in a fist with swirling black and purple energy before it slammed it into the ground. He jumped back as a large swirling mass of dark energy covered the platform in a circle with the monsters huge fist in the middle of it. He ran forwards and slashed at the hand as he saw the opening that the monster had given him. The monsters arm flinched as he continued his attack, hitting the arm with every move he could think of, until the dark energy underneath his feet suddenly disappeared as the monster lifted its arm out of his reach. He watched wearily as the monster then kneeled and leaned back as if it was bellowing in anguish. He gapped as a large ball of purple energy suddenly appeared above the heart shaped hole in the monsters body and started to spit out small blasts of energy towards him. He ducked and jumped out of the way but the energy blasts still kept coming. He ran forwards as he dodged another blast and tried to take cover underneath the monsters arm but the blasts just flew underneath it. _

_He glared in frustration as more blasts zoomed towards him and in his anger he swung his sword at the energy blasts and blinked in astonishment as the blasts were blocked and thrown back at the monster. The monster flinched violently and the large purple ball flickered and vanished as it sat up and lunged towards him. He gasped as he felt his sword disappear from his hand as he jumped backwards dodging the monsters claws and fell to the ground. The monster loomed above him mockingly as another swirling circle of purple smoke like energy started to swallow him whole. _

" _- But don't be afraid." The Mysterious Voice suddenly urged him in his ear. _

_The dark swirling energy covered his feet and legs as he struggled against it. The monster continued to watch him from above in a mocking manner._

"_You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_

_He turned around and desperately tried to reach out for something that could help him but his hand was soon covered and swallowed within the dark swirling energy._

"_So don't forget:"_

_He turned back around as the darkness crawled up his body and started to cover his face._

"_You are the one that will open the door." _

He blinked as he opened his eyes and saw the sun shinning down at him in a clear blue sky. He groaned and sat up lazily. He looked down at the ocean and watched as the soft waves washed up against the shore. He yawned and leaned back against the sand. Suddenly Kairi's face hovered inches above him.

"Whoa!" He shouted in alarm and sit up straight with lightening speed. He turned when he heard Kairi giggle behind him. "Give me a break Kairi!"

Kairi rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Sora you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

"No! This huge black thing swallowed me up!" He argued and began to ramble on as his brain was still stuck on the vivid details from the weird dream he'd been having. "I couldn't breath, I couldn't-Ow!" Kairi had whacked him over the head. He half-heartedly glared at her while sporting the bruise on his now sore head.

"Are you still dreaming?" She asked sounding slightly off putted that he was still half asleep.

"It wasn't a dream!" Sora tried to defend himself. It was too vivid to be a dream wasn't it? Those creatures had felt so real and that voice sounded real to. But why was he laying on the beach? Maybe he was dreaming. "Or was it? I don't know. What was that place…so bizarre…" he mumbled to himself.

"Yeah sure." Kairi responded with a shrug, sounding disbelieving as she walked towards the ocean that surrounded their small island home.

Sora watched her as she stared out across the water and wondered about the new worlds that were waiting out there for them. He let his mind wonder on what some of the other worlds would look like when they finally got there but as his eyes refocused on Kairi's still form he started to think once more about her past. Not much was known about Kairi's past. All that was known that Kairi had arrived nine years ago washed up on the beach when she was five years old and that she had been found by the Mayor of Destiny Islands with only a few memories that linked her to her past, one of them being her name.

"Say, Kairi, what was your home town like?" he asked softly. He knew that she didn't remember but part of him always hoped that she would one day remember what it was like. "You know, where you grew up."

"I've told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?" he pressed, hoping that there was at least something for her to look back on and remember.

"Nothing." She replied. Sora noted the slight sad and regretful tone in her voice.

"You ever want to go back?"

"Well," Kairi started, sounding like she was going to say something more but she seemed to change her mind and settled with "I'm happy here."

"Really?" Sora muttered clearly not believing her.

"But you know…" Kairi smiled softly and turned to face Sora. "I wouldn't mind going to see it." She admitted.

Sora smiled. "I'd like to see it too." He agreed. "Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!"

She grinned broadly, instantly forgetting her solemn mood. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Hey," a familiar voice interrupted them. "Aren't you forgetting about me?"

Kairi and Sora both turned at the sound of the voice and grinned sheepishly as they spotted Riku standing behind Sora holding a thick log under his arm. He looked at their guilty faces and shook his head. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He tossed the log at Sora as he joined them making Sora jump to his feet to try and catch it only to end up face down in the sand when the log dragged him back down to earth. Kairi giggled at their antics. Riku turned to her and grinned.

"And your just as lazy as he is!" he accused her with a pointing hand.

Kairi grinned childishly. "So you noticed. Okay we'll finish it together!" she announced. "I'll race you!"

Sora looked up at her from ground. "Huh?"

Riku flopped down beside him. "What?" he scuffed. "Are you kidding?"

Kairi ignored them and raised her hand in the air. "Ready?" she teased before dropping her arm and shouting "Go!"

Riku and Sora looked at each other. They both raised eye brows and seemed to be exchanging thoughts on how Kairi could ever believe that they would stoop so low as to except a race. But Kairi seemed to know them too well as she spotted the challenge of a race flashing in their eyes before they both jumped to their feet and raced off. She grinned and ran after them, laughing all the way. Riku raced ahead of them all grinning like Kairi. Sora's grin widened as he quickened his pace to catch up with Riku. His strange dream was soon forgotten within the excitement of the race whilst he spent quality time with his friends.

But he dream wasn't to be forgotten completely as little did he know that in a world not to far from his own, a boy the same age as him was about to experience the same thing.

_

* * *

_

_The first chosen one as made his decision and his path is set._

_Now it is time for the second chosen one to choose._

_Will he follow the destiny that has been written? _

_Or will he turn against it and fade into darkness?_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** That took for ever to get done. I hope you all like it. I know that I changed the timing of some of things that happen and I know that I changed the question scene were Wakka and the others ask Sora questions but it was just easier to write it that way. I hope I didn't bore you with this chapter, I know my description skills are not up to scratch but I did try. I also tried my best with the fighting scenes, I had to get the game out to help me as I had completely forgotten the type of moves that he had at the beginning. It wouldn't be right if I just had Sora shouting Fire and Ice while using dodge roll to fight his enemies now would it? Though I admit, I was tempted :P 

Thanks go to my first and so far only reviewer:- **Shinigami's Shadow and SilverPantsSven**. I'm glad you like the story and I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)

My thanks also goes to the other people that read the beginning of the story, though I admit that it would have been nice if you told me what you think, but never mind eh? Maybe you'll review this time. (That was a hint by the way! ;) )

**_Next Chapter:_** In the next chapter, which I hope to have up very soon as I have written most of it (I was planning on having this chapter and the next one up all as one chapter but it was hitting over 8,000 words and I think that's a bit too long for the first chapter so I ended up splitting them up), Harry will have his own version of the 'Awakening' dream. There will also be a bit of Dursley action there, but only briefly. I might even have Sirius appear in the chapter but he might not be there yet because I'm not sure, it depends on whether or not he can worm his way in :P

_**Please Review**_

**_Thank You_**


	3. Chapter 2: The Second Awakening

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ or _Harry Potter_. The only thing I own is some of the plot lines that I created for this story. Once again I send my thanks to FFCRYSTALS and Oliver Kong for hosting and writing the script for Kingdom Hearts as this has been very helpful. I also send my thanks to all of the helpful information on the _GameFAQs _website as it has been very helpful to me with the Kingdom Hearts section.

I would just like to warn you that I have only checked this chapter once for any mistakes, I will check it again tomorrow when I have more time but I just wanted to get this chapter up before I go sleep. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"_Thoughts have been running through my head ever since that night, was it my fault they died or was it their destiny?" _

It was a cool summer's night. All the curtains were closed and many people had retreated to their beds after a working through a very long hot day.

But someone still had his curtains open as he was too busy reading letters that had just arrived.

The boy leaned against his broken headboard as he shuffled through the letters, reading them one by one. He smiled as he read the letter that his friend, Ron, sent him.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you mate? I hope those muggles are treating you alright. There are, aren't they? Mum keeps asking me about them, I still don't think she believes they really put bars on your window before. She says that if you have any trouble with them just send us a note and she'll come running. Personally I think it would be better if she sent the Twins after you, I've heard a Canary Cream can go a long way. _

_Have you done any work yet? Hermione asked me if I had and I stupidly told her that I hadn't even thought about it yet. She spent a whole week scolding me about it and she still won't leave me alone. Word to the wise mate, if she asks, either don't say anything or say yes. It'll be worth it, trust me – my ears are still ringing from the last lecture she gave me._

_I still can't say much about what's going on here. Mum still says I can't say anything until Dumbledore gives the go ahead and even then it'll be too risky in case some intercepts the letter. I asked her again about when you will be allowed over but she just said that Dumbledore still won't let you come and that he still had his reasons. I have no idea what they are but he's obviously sticking by them, I'm sorry mate._

_Hang in there!_

_Give the muggles hell!_

_Ron_

Harry grinned. That sounded just like Ron. He snorted when he got to the part about Hermione and vowed that from now on he would always tell her that he had done his homework so he would be saved from her lectures. He put Ron's letter down and started on next one.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you lately? I hope you are alright. I know you must hate it during the summer while you're trapped with those horrible muggles. Ron tells me that he asked his mother about you coming over to stay during the summer but Dumbledore told her that you can't. I don't see why, you'll be perfectively safe with them. I wonder what his reasons are for keeping you there. Do you have any ideas on what it might be?_

_Also, Ron tells me that he hasn't started his homework yet, I'm so angry at him. Doesn't he know that this year is important? The OWL's are coming this year and he can't even remember a simple colour changing charm! Please tell me that you have started yours._

_I've been quite busy over here but I still can't give you details on what it is. I've been told that we can't say much and that we can't put anything important in our letters in case they go astray so I still can't talk about you-know-what, obviously in case the letters I send get intercepted. I know that's not what you want to hear Harry but I promise that when we see you we will tell you everything as there is a fair amount of things going on._

_I expect we'll be seeing you quite soon._

_Try to stay out of trouble with the muggles,_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled down at the letter. He appreciated Hermione's attempts to cheer him up, he really did, but at the same time he didn't want to hear about the fact that they couldn't put anything important in their letters. All he wanted to know was what was going on in the world. What was Voldemort doing? Why was he being so quite? What was the Ministry doing to prepare the people for Voldemort's return? It was obvious that Ron and Hermione both knew something about it as they hinted it in their letters, not to mention the small hints that he found telling him that they were both in the same place. He shook his head to try and dispel his mind from imagining them having fun at the Burrow and put the letter aside before he grinned as he recognised the quick scribble of his Godfather's handwriting on the next letter.

_Harry,_

_How are the muggles treating you? I know I always ask you but I can't help it. It's my job to check on you from time to time. If they do give you trouble, any trouble at all, just send Hedwig to come and find me and I'll come and sort them out._

_On another note, how are you? I know that you're lying to me. No one can go through what you went through and come out saying 'I'm fine' all the time. Tell me how you really are. It's my job to listen to you. I want to help you through this put if you don't open up to me then I can't help you. The next time you see me I want you to tell me how you really feel okay? Tell me everything, no holding back. You do know you can tell me anything right? _

_I know this must be frustrating for you being stuck with your relatives after what happened but I want you to promise me that you will keep your noise clean and stay out of trouble. I swear that everything will be alright. I promise you that but you have to promise me to stay out of trouble in your next letter. _

_Be careful, don't do anything rash._

_Snuffles_

Typical Sirius he mused to himself while he put the letter down and shifted forwards on his bed to lay down. He was glad that Sirius cared for him but he wasn't sure if he could share his feelings on what happened last year just yet. He especially didn't think he could share his nightmares with him. That would just make him worry even more. He glanced at the cloak, it was half past eleven. He sighed and closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep but he soon found that he just couldn't switch his body off.

He sighed in frustration as his clock beeped, telling him that it was now midnight.

He hated this. All he wanted was to go to sleep but ever since he arrived back at Private Drive he could barely get any sleep no matter how hard he tried. He tried many different methods to try and sleep. One of the first things he tried was to read his old books for History of Magic seeing as he normally fell asleep in that lesson because of Professor Binns talking none stop. But his body seemed to realise what he was trying to do and ignored his attempts to sleep.

It didn't help that on must nights, he didn't want to sleep because he was afraid of the nightmares that he knew were waiting for him.

He hadn't had a decent nights sleep ever since that night in the hospital wing after the Third Task. Ever since then he had been plagued with nightmares on what happened that night.

He shivered and pulled his tattered covers tighter around his thin frame as images of that night flashed through his mind.

"_Kill the spare."_

He glared at the wall before turning around again, now facing the window and looked out at the half-full moon as it covered his room in an eerie light.

He was sick of being afraid of these nightmares. All he wanted was to go to sleep but he was afraid of what he might see when he did. He had already had nightmares of Cedric's dead body blaming him for his death and telling him how disappointed he was when Voldemort failed to kill him. He knew that Cedric's death wasn't his fault, the person to blame was Wormtail – he was the one that performed the curse, not him. But at the same time, Cedric's words had struck a cord with him. They had really hit him hard and he wasn't sure if he could take it any more.

Some times his nightmares would go all out to get to him.

"_This is your fault!" His father snarled in his ghostly form. "I should have just let Voldemort kill you! Then people wouldn't have suffered!" _

"_I wish you were never born!" His mother bellowed in rage. "You're the reason we're dead!" _

"_I wish I never laid eyes on you!" His Godfather growled in his face. "You've done nothing but ruin people's lives!"_

He shivered and pulled his tattered covers tighter around his thin frame as their words echoed through his head. He sat up with another sigh as he took a sip from a cup of water that he had managed to sneak up the stairs before his Uncle locked him in the room and didn't notice the figure that stood hidden underneath an invisibility cloak slip Dreamless Sleep potion into his drink and murmured a soft good night as his eyes closed and he succumbed to the potion.

_Falling…falling…falling…_

_He was continuously falling through water. It seemed never ending. _

_He blinked as he felt the water drag him further and further into its deeps._

_He had to fight it._

_The water was pulling him into the darkness and he could sense his heart react to it. It was yearning to do something. It was yearning to fight against the force that was dragging him down. He could sense it fighting for him – but the darkness fought against it._

_He struggled for one last glance at the fading light through the water before he closed his eyes and accepted his fate…_

_He jumped awake, his green eyes snapped open. _

_What the…?_

_He looked around. His eyes stared at his new surroundings. He knew this place. This was the grounds to his school - Hogwarts. But how could he suddenly be here? Wasn't he just underwater? But he ignored these thoughts as he stared at his surroundings and felt his heart lift with hope as his eyes glanced over the many rooftops and battlements that made up the wonderful castle that he would always call his first home._

_Home._

_He smiled brightly at the thought. _

_He knew that it wasn't really his home as he was still stuck in Private Drive with the Dursley's. But this was the first place were he actually felt like he fit in. He wasn't a freak. He wasn't abnormal as his Aunt and Uncle were very found of saying. Here he was normal._

_He turned slightly and grinned as he saw his two closest friends, Ron and Hermione, standing in the lake and both holding hands. He had caught them red handed, he knew that they both secretly liked each other, even though they would probably never admit to each other. He smirked as he thought of ways he could use this moment to blackmail them in ways that would make even Twins, Fred and George, proud. He had to fight with himself to stop him running off and finding Colin to take a picture. He would have loved to see the look on their faces if he did that but he reasoned with himself, he didn't really fancy being locked in a jar by Hermione like Rita Skeeter. He shuddered at the thought as he called out to them._

_However, his shout was cut short as he stared in bewilderment as the water in the lake started to draw backwards at an alarming speed. His friends both turned to face him as the water rushed past them and formed a huge tidal wave. Harry gapped and shouted to them, telling them to move. But they either didn't ear him or they didn't listen to him as they just stood there and held out their hands towards him. He ran towards them, hoping to reach them before the wave got to them but just as he reached out to pull them back the water crashed over them. _

_Harry was thrown backwards, twirling head over heals as the water pulled him back. He winced as he the spinning finally stopped and he looked up seeing Ron and Hermione unharmed and still standing with their free hands held out towards him. He struggled against the water as it suddenly started to pull him further and further backwards as he tried to swim towards against it. He tried to shout for help but his shout was unheard and he was forced back in the watery depths._

_He briefly wondered if this was the end that he – the Boy-Who-Lived, would drawn when he suddenly felt the weight from the water around him lift before he started to float towards the surface. He swam as hard as he could and took a deep gulp of air as he broke the surface. He took a number of deep gulps to fill his lungs as he heard someone shouting out his name. He looked towards the edge of the lake and squinted through his water covered glasses and he saw a figure with shoulder length black hair swimming towards him. _

_He felt his cheeks redden as his Godfather swam out to meet him and helped him back to the shore. He slipped as they got the edge of the lake and he fell over. He heard his Godfather shout in alarm and he looked up and grinned sheepishly in embarrassment. _

_Sirius just smiled and laughed while he pulled him to his feet._

"_Thanks." Harry muttered still grinning sheepishly. Sirius grinned and opened his mouth, obviously to say some hilarious comment about his recent 'trip' Harry thought to himself, when something behind Harry caught Sirius's attention causing the man to pale drastically. He frowned and turned as he followed his Godfathers gaze and looked into the sky and watched as something was falling at a rapid speed. He forced on the falling object and gasped as he recognised his own wild flying black hair and wire rimmed glasses. He turned to ask his Godfather how it was possible when he slipped again and fell backwards straight through the ground. _

_He shouted out in alarm and watched as Sirius looked down in horror as he fell before his image shimmered and the cloudy sky took his place leaving him to fall further and further until he hit the water once more._

_He felt stomach turn in protest as he was pulled in a fast spiral towards the darkness before his feet hit a hard surface._

_He lifted his head and stared at his new surroundings. There was nothing there. All he could see was darkness. He took a hesitant step forward but jumped back when the dark floor that he was standing on came to life under his feet. He covered his eyes and ducked out of the way when it lifted around him and transformed into shining white doves that flapped madly into the air leaving behind a trail of feathers that fell onto the large circler platform that he was now standing on. _

"_So much to do, so little time…" A Mysterious Voice spoke above him. _

_Harry whirled around. No one was there. He was one his own. What the hell was going on? _

"_Take your time. Don't be afraid." The Voice assured him in a gentle tone. "The door is still shut." Harry frowned._

_The door is still shut? _

_What was it talking about? He thought to himself before the Mysterious Voice spoke again and asked him a question that he found strange yet simple._

"_Now, step forward. Can you do it?_

_Harry completely and utterly confused at what was going on around him could only listen to what the voice was saying and stepped forward as he studied the image of the woman holding an apple in the middle of the platform. He stopped as a beam of light hit the middle of the platform and the Mysterious Voice spoke once more._

"_A secret power lays hidden you," the Mysterious Voice informed him as a grey stone pedestal appeared to the side of him and a large black metal shield with a red boarder and red logo of three circles, two of which that were smaller then the third making them look like ears, appeared with it in a flash of light. "If you help to give it form…" the Voice continued as yet another pedestal appeared this time holding a staff like weapon with the three circle logo attached to the top of it in a sky coloured blue. "It will give you strength." A third pedestal appeared, this time baring a shining silver sword with the three circle logo printed on its golden hilt. "Choose well." The Voice warned him before silence greeted his ears once more._

_He blinked and looked at the weapons in front of him and sighed. _

_Why did this kind of thing always happen to him?_

_He stepped up to the staff and carefully lifted off the pedestal. As his hands gripped the staff he instantly felt something inside him strengthen and grow stronger. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost dropped the staff as the Mysterious Voice spoke once more._

"_The power of the mystic." The Voice told him, he swore he could hear laughter in its voice. "Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?" He shook his head and put the staff back down on the pedestal._

_The way that the Mysterious Voice had described the weapon had made it sound like something from Divination. This put him off the idea of choosing the staff. He liked the idea of having 'inner strength' but the idea of having the 'power of the mystic' made him envision himself as the new male version of Mystic Meg picking lottery numbers for the BBC on Saturday nights. He shuddered at the thought._

_Next, he went to the shield. Again, he felt an energy surge through him and strengthen a different part of his body._

"_The power of the guardian." The Voice spoke from above. "Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?" He shook his head again._

_He liked the sound of this weapon much better then the one provided for the staff. He liked the idea of the shield being able to 'rebel all' but at the same time if he ended up facing Voldemort again he wouldn't want to just repel an attack and hide, he would want to fight back and that meant he wouldn't be able to fight Voldemort with a shield very well. Besides he was curious about what the Voice would tell him about the sword and if he didn't like it he could always come back and choose the shield. _

_He walked up to the third pedestal and grinned as he felt a third energy surge through him as he picked up the sword. _

"_The power of the warrior." The Voice told him while he studied the sword. "Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction." It warned him. "Is this the power you seek?" He looked down at the sword and then back at the other two weapons._

_If he was ever going to learn how to fight, he was going to have to pick the sword. A part of him still wanted the shield as it would have been useful to use because of it's strengths but he knew that it wasn't truly for him. He didn't really want the staff or needed it, he already had a wand that he could use to perform magic. There would be no need for him to use it._

_He looked up and nodded as he made his choice and watched in fascination as the sword disappeared from his hands in a flash of light. _

"_Your path is set." The Voice told him. "Now, what will you give up in exchange?" _

_He frowned. Give up in exchange? He had to give one of the weapons up?_

_Why wasn't he told this before?_

_He grumbled to himself and looked at the two remaining weapons on the platform. He stared at the shield first. He didn't want to give that one up, he liked the idea of being able to repel anything to much to give it up. He turned his gaze to the staff. The way that the Mysterious Voice had described this weapon had put him off from the beginning. He didn't like the idea of being a 'mystic'. Not to mention he didn't need a staff – he had a wand that he could use to do magic which meant there would be no point in choosing it. _

_He sighed heavily as he made his decision and picked up the staff and listened to the Mysterious Voice as he felt the power that had strengthened him start to weaken him. _

"_The power of the mystic." The Voice repeated. "Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?" _

_He nodded and watched as the staff disappeared in the same way as the sword. _

"_You have chosen the power of the warrior." The Voice mused. "You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"_

_He nodded and jumped back as the pedestals suddenly collapsed and sank into the platform with flashes of light. He stumbled backwards as the platform shuddered underneath his feet before it shattered in to pieces._

_His feet landed hard as he hit another platform that was coloured with different shades of purple and held an image of another young woman that was standing in front of a set of stairs and was surrounded by dancing figures. He gasped as a flash of light appeared and his sword materialised in his hand. He stared at it as the Mysterious Voice spoke above him._

"_You've gained the power to fight." It informed him. _

_Harry grinned. He moved the sword slowly with his hand as he remembered the time in his second year when he used the Gryffindor Sword to kill the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and listened as the Voice cheered him._

"_All right! You've got it!" It cheered, obviously pleased that he knew the basic's of using a sword. "Use this power to protect yourself and others." It advised him wisely. He nodded but stopped when something caught his attention at the corner of his eye. He turned and gawked as he saw what he could only describe as a small moving shadow that looked like a mutated black house-elf with long antennas. "There will be times you have to fight." The Voice warned as the strange shadow lifted its self up from the ground and twitched violently as it's head snapped up to face him, he shivered as it's bright yellow eyes clashed with his own and two more shadows appeared beside it._

_He stepped backwards as they continued to twitch and slowly advanced towards him. He was forming a way to run as fast as he could when the Mysterious Voice gave him words of encouragement._

"_Keep your light burning strong." _

_One of the creatures near him then jumped into the air with its sharp clawed hand raised to strike but the words of the Mysterious Voice had encouraged him into action and he ducked out of the way, turned and kicked the creature as hard as he could before it had a chance to land. The creature was thrown forwards and disappeared off the edge of the platform. The other two watched it fall before they twitched again and turned their attention back to him. He jumped back as one tried to slash his arm with its claws and landed awkwardly before he over balanced and started to fall backwards. At this point, his right hand snapped out to try and stop the impact. But what he didn't know was it was that hand that was holding the sword. So as he fell backwards and the creatures both ran forwards to make the final move, his sword came down and cut the creature standing the closest to him straight down the middle. The creature instantly flinched and burst into a puff of smoke as he hit the ground._

_He stared in stock at his sword._

_What in the - _

"_Behind you!" The Mysterious Voice suddenly shouted. He whirled around just as another frog like creature jumped to attack him. He rolled out of the way and quickly jumped to his feet as the creature attacked him again. He dodged the attack as he turned and pulled the sword around with him in a powerful swing that caught the creature across the chest. It flinched and disappeared just like the one before it._

_He sighed in relief but groaned as he turned and saw a fourth creature standing in the middle of the platform._

_He eyed it wearily for a second before he tightly gripped his sword and walked towards it. He stopped within striking distance of the creature when it suddenly dissolved back into the ground forming a hole in the platform that was quickly growing. He stumbled backwards as more gaping black holes appeared in the platform but this proved to be a bad idea as he was soon trapped in one of the holes as dark purple smoke like energy dragged him under._

_Harry panicked and struggled against the darkness until he opened his eyes seeing that the darkness had disappeared and he was now laying on yet another platform. He got back up to his feet and looked around, noticing the lack of an image of a woman in the middle of the platform and taking note of the door that stood directly opposite to him. He walked towards it but stopped in front of it as he realised that it was completely transparent. He raised a hand and tried to pull the handle on the door, hoping that it was just a magic trick played on muggles, but his hand went straight through it. _

_How was he supposed to open it?_

_What was he supposed to do now?_

_Suddenly, as if someone had read his mind, there was a loud thump behind him. He turned and saw a chest appear at the other end of the platform. He ran towards it and opened it revealing a flash of light before it vanished and a large crate, decorated with different sized yellow stars, appeared in its place. He stared at it as he wondered what he was supposed to do with it. He touched it. Well it was differently real he thought to himself. He wondered if he was supposed to push it to open the door. He shrugged. It was worth a try. _

_He put both his hands on the crate and grinned as it started to move across the platform. He soon lost his grin however because when he looked back at the door it still hadn't opened._

_So, he wasn't supposed to move the crate. What else could he do with it?_

_He looked at crate and studied it carefully. He began to wonder if he was supposed to break the crate as he stared at the stars that were painted all over it. He had seen stars like that before when he had managed to catch a cartoon on television. Artists used those kind of stars to show a character being hit with a heavy object or when they fought with another character in the cartoon. _

_Maybe the stars were put there to tell him to destroy the crate._

_Well, there was only one way to find out..._

_He grinned as he raised his sword and hit the crate with everything he had. He hit it on both sides with powerful slashes and finally flattened the crate as he brought his sword down on top of it with both hands. The transparent door then materialised and he quickly dashed over to opened it with a pull on one of the metal handles._

_Bright light shined through the doorway making him wince and turn away as stepped into the light._

_He blinked as his adjusted to the light and his eyes took in the familiar surroundings of the Gryffindor common room. He glanced around the room as he looked over all of the tables and tapestries littering the room and smiled as he saw two of his dorm mates, Dean and Seamus come down the stairs that lead to the dormitories and Ron's little sister, Ginny, walking down behind them._

"_Hold on," he jumped as the Mysterious Voice returned. "The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself." It said and the moment it stopped talking Dean stepped forward._

"_What are you afraid of?" he asked. _

_What was he afraid of? He frowned as he thought about his answer. He thought about his fear of Dementors but he didn't think that was the exact answer Dean was looking for. He thought back to all the times he was scared in the past and he remembered all of the times that he feared being rejected by his friends and being treated like a freak._

"_Being rejected." He answered truthfully._

"_Being rejected? Is that really that scary?" Dean asked before Seamus stepped forwards and took his place._

"_What do you want out of life?" he asked._

_What did he want out of life? He wanted many things. The main one being that he was never famous and that his parents were still alive but that wasn't the answer that Seamus was looking for. He stared into the fire that was burning away in the fire place as thought of an answer. The answer came to him as he remembered all the times he wished that he was normal and lead a normal life. _

"_I want to live a normal life." _

_Seamus smiled. "To live a normal life, huh?" Ginny then stepped forward._

"_What's most important to you?" she asked softly._

_What was the most important thing to him? He grinned as memories of all the times Ron and Hermione stuck by him and helped him when he went off on another adventure. _

_His grinned as he answered. "Friendship."_

_Ginny grinned back. "Is friendship such a big deal?" She said mysteriously before stepping back and the Mysterious Voice returned._

"_You are afraid of being rejected, you want to lead a normal life and you want friendship." The Voice listed off his answers and Harry heard the approving tune in its voice. "Your adventure begins at midday." It announced. "Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine." It told him reassuringly. "The day you will help him open the door is both far off and very near." It informed him as the common room, along with his friends – Dean, Seamus and Ginny, disappeared in a blinding light leaving him standing on another platform with a woman wearing a purple dress holding a single red rose in her hands and had thick deadly thorns surrounding her. Another light beamed down from above on the other side of the platform and he slowly walked towards it but stopped when an eerie sound reached his ears; he turned and paled as even more shadows surrounded him._

_He held tightly onto his sword as he waited for them to make their move._

_Three of them suddenly jumped into the air making him quickly jump backwards to avoid the attack but this proved to be a bad move as a second later there was a large tarring noise as one of the shadows that were standing behind him admitted to cut his back. He silently thanked Merlin for Dudley's large clothes while he swung his sword down and destroyed the creature. Another one appeared at his side but he managed to stop it before he jumped in the air with a vicious uppercut with his sword. He gasped though as one of the creatures cut his hand as he destroyed a third one. He glared at it as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword before he charged forwards and roared, swinging the sword in a powerful arc as he turned and cut the creature through across the middle. He grinned in satisfaction as it flinched and disappeared in a puff of smoke and another beam of light hit the platform and a yellow and green glowing circle appeared._

_He eyed the circle wearily before he stepped inside it and gasped as he felt a strange energy surge through him, strengthening and healing his hand. He looked down and gapped as his hand fully healed itself and the blood disappeared. He stared at the circle in bewilderment, wondering what kind on magic had the power to strengthen him and heal him at the same time when the light of the circle he was standing on moved from underneath his feet and towards the other side of the platform were the woman's head was located before it and vanished as a multi-coloured stepped bridge appeared, leading to a new platform._

_He ran up the steps and walked forwards as he studied the images of the brown haired woman in a yellow dress and the face of what looked like a Werewolf standing behind her on new platform when a new beam of light shined down on him and the Mysterious Voice spoke once again. _

"_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." The Mysterious Voice suddenly warned. _

_He turned to look at his shadow and watched as it started to go longer and longer across the platform before it lifted it's self up from the ground and continued to grow. He looked on in horror as it grew long black sharp clawed hands and sprouted small featherless wings from its back._

"_But don't be afraid." The Mysterious Voice tried to calm him whilst the shadow started to grow tall thick muscled legs. _

_But Harry was lost to the world as he watched in terror as thick flying tentacles appeared on the creatures face that he didn't hear or register what the Voice was telling him anymore. He couldn't. How could that Voice expect him to fight this thing when he trouble fighting off a bunch of shadows that were a tenth of this monsters size! He gulped as its shinning yellow eyes clashed with his green ones before he turned and ran for his life. He didn't get very far as he was forced to stop when he really ran off the edge of the platform._

"_And don't forget…" The Voice warned him the creature took a step forward and his sword appeared._

_The monster loomed over him threateningly while he stared at the sword which was floating in front of him. He clenched his jaw as the realisation hit - _

_The only way he was going to get out of this was by fighting._

_He looked up at the monster as it looked down at him. It looked like it was smirking. He flinched as memories of the graveyard invaded his vision._

"_Bow to death Harry…"_

"…_it might even be painless…I would not know…I have never died…"_

_Voldemort's face swam across his vision, invading his scenes. He paled as his smirking snake like face stared triumphantly down at his defeated form. The monsters smirking face transformed into Voldemort's. He panicked._

"…_Does this mean you want to me to finish it now Harry?" _

"_Come out, Harry…come out and play…" _

_But as Voldemort's taunting words echoed in his head he suddenly remembered the mad thoughts that entered his mind when he had hid behind the headstone and they were above fear or reason – he wasn't going to die kneeling at some body's feet! If he was going to die that he was going to die standing up right like his father, even if no defence was possible! _

_He gripped the hilt of his sword and glared at the monster as his memories gave him the courage he needed to stand his ground._

_The monster flexed its long clawed fingers before it clenched them tightly in a fist, forming a small swirling black and purple energy ball, before it slammed it into the ground and a large swirling mass of dark energy covered the platform with the monsters huge fist stuck in the middle of it. He ran forwards and slashed at the monsters arm, using it as an advantage as the monster left it wide open for attack. Its arm flinched under his attack as he hit it in his anger with every powerful swing he could manage until the dark energy underneath his feet disappeared and the monster lifted its battered arm out of his reach. He frowned as the monster collapsed to its knees and leaned back as if it was bellowing in anguish. His eyes widened as a new larger ball of purple energy suddenly appeared above the heart shaped hole in the monsters torso and spit out small blasts of energy towards him. He ducked and dived out of the way but the energy blasts still kept coming after him. _

_He glared in frustration as more blasts zoomed towards him before he swung his sword at one of the energy blasts like it was a tennis ball and grinned as it was thrown back at the monster. The monster flinched violently as it hit and the large purple ball flickered and vanished as it sat up and lunged towards him. He gasped as he felt his sword disappear from his hand as he fell to the ground as the platform floor shuck at the force of the monsters lunge. The monster loomed above him mockingly as a swirling circle of purple smoke like energy started to swallow him whole. _

" _- But don't be afraid." The Mysterious Voice urged him. _

_The dark swirling energy dragged his feet and legs down into its abyss._

"_You have the mightiest weapon of all."_

_The monster watched with a triumphant stare as twisted and turned, desperately trying to find something that he could use to pull him out but his hands were soon covered and swallowed within the energy._

"_So don't forget:"_

_He turned back around as the darkness crawled up his body and covered his face._

"_You are the one that will help him open the door." _

His eyes snapped open.

_What in the name of Merlin was that about?_

He jumped as he heard his Aunt's voice shouting for him to hurry up.

"Boy! Get up this instant!"

He groaned as he sat up. He briefly wondered what would happen if he politely told his Aunt to bugger off in a way that would make even Ron blush but decided against it when his eyes landed on the letter that Sirius had sent him and he remembered what the letter told him. He stared at the letter as he wondered if he should tell Sirius about his dream. It wasn't exactly a bad dream but it did leave him with a feeling of forbidding after he woke up.

"Boy, did you hear me!" Aunt Petunia tapped hard on the door.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia!"

"I want you down these stairs in five minutes!" She yelled before storming down the stairs to tend to the others.

He sighed as slowly got dressed and crossed another day off his make-shift calendar.

_It was going to be another long day…

* * *

_

_The chosen ones have made their choice, their paths are set._

_It could do nothing more to guide them._

_May the light guide and protect them on their journey.

* * *

_

**_Author's Notes:_** Well, what do you think? I'm so glad this chapter is over! It took me ages to do it, I would have had it up sooner but our laptop, for some reason, didn't save the file and I lost the whole chapter. I had done over 8,000 words! Needless to say it annoyed me greatly. But thankfully I still had parts of the chapter saved on different files so it wasn't so bad to recreate, though I do admit it is a little shorter then the one I first created. The part were Darkside reminded Harry of Voldemort was a last minute inspiration that I used to get Harry motivated to fight and I think it worked rather well. On a happier note, I hoped you all liked the new chapter. I know that I might have made Harry a little bit too clumsy with the sword but that is only the second time he has ever had to use one. Sora was better at using it because he practises all the time, Harry doesn't. But I promise that he will get stronger and better at using the sword as he gains more experience and once I find some more words that describe different sword moves! I had a hard time trying to come up with a sentence for Harry's dream sequence as I couldn't decide what to put. In the end I decided to base it on something I read about Sora's sentence at the beginning of the game that said it was talking about the dreams that Sora was having so I used that and create my own sentence by using Harry's thoughts on his nightmares. I hope its okay but if anyone can come up with a better one I might change it.

Many thanks go to my reviewer:- **Shinigami's Shadow and SilverPantsSven**. I hope this chapter met your expectations:)

_**Next Chapter**:_ Sirius will get to read a letter from Harry which he will take to Dumbledore to get his opinion on the dream. The first day on Destiny Island might appear in this chapter and Disney Castle might make an appearance as well. It all depends on whether or not Dumbledore will waffle on for ages :P

I just want to warn you that I might not update until the weekend from now on as half-term is almost over and I won't be able to spend all day working on this story so please bear with me.

_**Please Review **_

_**Thank You**_


	4. Chapter 3: Worries of an Old Dog

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ or _Harry Potter_. The only thing I own is some of the plot lines that I created for this story. Once again I send my thanks to FFCRYSTALS and Oliver Kong for hosting and writing the script for Kingdom Hearts as this has been very helpful. I also send my thanks to all of the helpful information on the _GameFAQs _website as it has been very helpful to me with the Kingdom Hearts section.

* * *

_Why was he still here? _

It was dark. There was dust everywhere and that stupid house-elf had once again set off his mother's portrait.

_I'm going to take great pleasure in kicking that elf one day! _

He growled as he spotted the elf spying through the drawing room as he descended the stairs. The elf muttered something dark under his breath as he walked passed. He glared.

"Kreacher!" He barked. "You better stop muttering to yourself because if you don't I'll kick you out myself!"

"If my Mistress was alive she would-"

"I don't care what she would have done!" He cut the elf off. "Just go throw yourself back in the attic!" Kreacher grumbled to himself before he disappeared.

He hated this house. Sometimes he wished that he never suggested using this place to Dumbledore. He should have just kept his mouth shut when Dumbledore asked him if he knew a suitable place for the Order. He gave a tired sigh as he continued down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. He knew that this place would be suitable for the Order because of all of the charms that his father had placed on the house to stop it from being located. But ever since he suggested this house he had been trapped inside it by Dumbledore and was forced to clean it out to make it liveable for the Order members that were going to be moving into the house for the summer and so that they would have a safe place to have meetings.

He stepped into the kitchen and couldn't stop the wince that lined his features as Hermione and Ron's arguing voices reached his ears. They had been arguing like this for days now ever since Ron admitted that he hadn't even started his homework. Personally, he agreed with Ron – there was still loads of time for him to do his homework – but he wasn't about to say that to Hermione anytime soon.

He walked into the room, ignoring Ron and Hermione's bickering, and spotted his old friend, Remus Lupin, who looked up as he entered and nodded in his direction. He grinned and joined him at the table.

"Afternoon _Professor_," he teased. Remus sighed in frustration but he wasn't fooled. He knew that Remus liked the name plus he wasn't doing a very good job of hiding the small smile tugging at the side of his mouth.

"Will you ever stop bringing that up Sirius?"

Sirius paused and looked thoughtful for effect before he answered.

"Nope."

Remus snorted and shook his head sadly to himself.

"Come on Hermione," Ron's whine cut across the table. "Can't you just give it a break?"

"No!" Hermione instantly responded. "I've told you should have worked on it before we got here! You had plenty of time to work on all of your homework! I've already done mine!"

Ron snorted. "No surprise there."

Hermione glared. "What did you say?" Ron gulped.

"N-Nothing." Hermione's glare intensified.

Sirius fought hard with himself to stop his laughter. Ron's horrified face was just too priceless at the moment. He shared an amused glance with Remus before he turned back to their argument.

"Either way, you should be doing your homework!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "It's only the beginning of the holidays Hermione! I have plenty of time to do it!"

Hermione scowled. "I don't care! You should have done it by now! The sooner you get it done the sooner you can enjoy the holiday!"

He zoned out of the 'conversation' as a hoot echoed through the door and Hedwig appeared with three letters attached to her leg. Ron and Hermione instantly stopped arguing as they both snatched their letters off Hedwig ran from the room.

Remus watched them go with small chuckle. "Finally, I was beginning to wonder if they would ever stop." Sirius grinned.

"Lily and James were exactly the same." He said as he took the last letter from Hedwig and offered her some food and water.

"True." Remus agreed with a smile. "Though I do remember a time when you were even worse then James and Lily. Especially when you were with-"

Sirius glared over the top of Harry's letter. "That was not the same so don't even go there!" he snapped before he turned his attention back to the letter. He never noticed Remus working hard to hide his grin.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_The muggles are treating me just fine. You don't need to worry about me. Besides, ever since they found out about you they've been acting a lot nicer to me. Mainly because I could ask you to pay them a little visit, the look on their faces would be priceless! You'll have to come over and try it one day! I'll ask Colin if I can borrow his camera! It'll be brilliant!_

_Something weird happened the other night. Nothing bad, so don't start to worry, it was just weird at the time. I had this dream, it was really strange. I'm not sure what the meaning behind it but I remember nearly everything that happened. I was underwater and I felt like it was dragging me down, like there was something in it that wanted something from me, but I fought against it until I finally gave up and was pulled down. The next thing I know I was standing in the middle of Hogwarts grounds and was looking towards the lake were Ron and Hermione were standing and both of them were holding hands! Together! I had to practically stop myself from running off to find Colin, I had caught them red-handed! But before I could come up with a way to tease them the water from the lake pulled back and formed a huge tidal wave. I told them to move but they just held out their hands towards me and just stood there! I tried to reach them but the wave reached them before I did and it crashed down on us. I remember Ron and Hermione looking at me whilst I was underwater (both of them looked completely unaffected) before I was pulled away by the water once again. Then I was suddenly floating up to the surface and then you came and helped me out. I remember slipping on something and falling over. You just laughed. But something caught your attention and you looked behind me, I followed your gaze and saw myself falling from the sky before I slipped again and fell through the ground and hit more water._

_I remember spinning and then hitting something – a platform with an image of woman holding an apple and seven men who looked a little like goblins. There was also this mysterious voice that started to talk to me. I had no idea who it was - all I heard was its voice telling me what to do. It told me not to be afraid and that 'the door was still shut' but I have no clue what it meant. I was really confused at this point so I just listened to what it told me. It guided me along as I moved from one platform to another - it even told me to pick a weapon and told me that I had to 'keep my light burning strong' before I had to fight these weird creatures that somehow appeared out of nowhere and looked like mutated black house-elf's with antennas and horrible yellow eyes that just seemed to home in on you as if they were tracking something inside you. _

_I remember fighting them and the Mysterious Voice cheering me on and it saying how my adventure would start at midday (whatever that means) before this another creature appeared and started to attack me. It was just like the others, completely black, bright yellow eyes and looked like it was made from pure shadow. But this one had one major difference – it was huge! It was the size of a two-story house! If not three! I remember fighting it with the weapon that I had chosen before – a sword – and then I remember being swallowed by this dark smoke like portal and the Mysterious Voice told me one last thing before I woke up – _

"_You are the one that will help him open the door." _

_I have absolutely no idea on what this means. Do you have ideas? It doesn't mean I'm going mad am I? _

_Anyway, I have to finish of my letters to Ron and Hermione and I promise (for the thousandth time) to try and stay out of trouble. But as you know, trouble usually finds me._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Harry _

Sirius frowned thoughtfully as he finished reading the letter. He was happy that Harry had decided that he was trustworthy enough to him his dream but at the same time he was worried. He knew about Harry's nightmares about what happened after the Third Task. Many of the guards that had been sent to guard him at Private Drive had reported his sleeping troubles many times over the last few weeks but when they told Dumbledore this he just told them to leave him alone and that Harry would find a way through it. He had even protested to Dumbledore – telling him that Harry would be better off surrounded by friends and people that cared for him but Dumbledore stood his ground and told him repeatedly that Harry was better off with his relatives at Private Drive.

Sirius had almost burst out laughing at that point as he doubted that Harry had ever been safe with those muggles - even if they were his relatives. He asked the members of the Order that guarded Harry repeatedly on how Harry was faring and found that slowly but surely Harry was having less and less sleep every night and that on some nights he didn't even sleep at all because he seemed frightened of the nightmares that plagued him. He written to Harry time and time again, telling him that he could trust him but Harry never confided with him with his troubles.

But after weeks of pestering Dumbledore for Harry to be moved and weeks of bugging Order members on Harry's health he talked Remus into slipping a sleeping potion into Harry's food or drink whilst he was on guard duty - which if he remembered correctly, should have been last night.

"Remus," he said "you were the one on guard duty last night weren't you?"

Remus nodded. "I took Moody's shift. He was stuck talking to the Auors at the Ministry."

"You did slip Harry some of that Dreamless Sleep potion didn't you?"

Remus nodded again. "I put some in his drink before he woke up from having another nightmare. Why do you ask?"

"Are you sure that you gave him the right potion?" Sirius asked concern lining his voice.

Remus frowned. "I'm positive. Why?"

Sirius silently past over Harry's letter to Remus and watched silently as he looked through it.

"It could have been taken from a faulty batch." Remus suggested after he finished scanning the letter. "At least his nightmares were stopped."

"I don't know Moony…" Sirius mumbled with a worried frown. "…I mean, does that sound like a normal dream to you?" he asked.

Remus sighed. "Everyone has different dreams Sirius, some have vivid imaginations, others don't."

Sirius groaned. "I know that Remus, but you still have to admit – that doesn't sound like a normal dream. Whether Harry has a vivid imagination or not doesn't make any difference."

Remus scanned the letter again and sighed in agreement.

"There is something strange about it, I admit that much. But still…it could mean anything."

"Remember what Dumbledore said about what could happen if Voldemort ever found out about Harry's 'visions'?"

Remus looked up at him in alarm. "Isn't that jumping to conclusions Sirius? It could mean anything."

"There is something weird about that dream Remus, you admitted it yourself!"

"That still doesn't mean its Voldemort invading his mind."

"What other explanations do you have?" Sirius asked. "If you have any other ideas I'll be happy to hear them."

Remus sighed heavily as he leaned against the table. "It could mean anything Sirius." He said. "But if you are that worried about it we can go show Dumbledore once Molly and the others have come back from the Burrow."

Sirius smiled thankfully. "Thanks Moony."

It only took a few hours until Molly and the other members of the Weasley family returned to Headquarters. Thankfully those hours were very quiet. Sirius thought it was because he had ordered Kreacher to get back in the attic. Remus thought it was because of Hedwig's timely arrival with Harry's letters that had made it more peaceful because Ron and Hermione had shut themselves in their rooms. Either way they were happy that the house was finally quiet. The moment that Molly and the other members of the Weasley family that were going to stay at Headquarters finally arrived with the rest of their belongings Sirius and Remus told them of their need to visit Dumbledore. However, they spent another half-hour trying to assure Molly that nothing was wrong before she allowed them any where near the Floo Powder.

They both stumbled out of the fire place and turned to face the Headmaster as he instantly welcomed them to his office.

"Ah, Sirius, Remus," Dumbledore greeted them warmly while Fawkes chirped his own welcome. "What brings you to my office so early in the afternoon?"

"It's Harry." Sirius said as he and Remus joined the Headmaster and sat down.

Dumbledore looked at them sharply. "What has happened?"

"I just got this letter from him." Sirius told him as he handed over the creased piece of parchment. "He told me about a dream that he had last night but the things that he described in it made it sound strange and it made me think that it might not have been a normal dream."

"And what made you believe that Sirius?"

"Well…" Sirius cut off and glanced at Remus helplessly. Remus rolled his eyes and sighed.

"As you know Albus, Harry has been having nightmares lately that have been giving him trouble sleeping at night," Remus said "and since Harry couldn't come to us we, that is Sirius and I, thought that it might help if we gave him some Dreamless Sleep potion to help him get some rest."

Dumbledore stared at them. "And then you received this letter?" he asked, his eyes twinkled slightly behind his half-moon shaped glasses.

Sirius nodded avoided his gaze. Remus felt a twinge of guilt swim through him. Dumbledore just smiled at them before he opened the letter and started to read silently to himself. By the time that he had finished, Sirius and Remus were both looking at the Headmaster in concern as the man's face was lined with age and his long grey eyebrows were fused together in a deep frown.

"There is a chance that the potion was faulty." The Headmaster said softly as he scanned the letter once more.

"That's what we thought at first," Remus spoke up. "But after reading it more closely it doesn't seem like it was just a dream. Plus, I doubt that even a potion could cause a dream like that."

"Hmmm…" Dumbledore nodded and mumbled to himself as he finished reading Harry's letter. "I do believe that I have heard something like this before."

Sirius shared a worried look with Remus. "It's not Voldemort invading Harry's head is it?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore shook his head and looked thoughtful. "No, no…the way that Harry describes this dream and the dangers that he faced while trapped within it sound very familiar to something I have read before."

"In what way is it familiar?" Remus asked curious.

"The creatures that he describes from his dream - I am positive that I have heard that kind of description before, but for the life of me I can't seem to recall were from." Dumbledore sighed. "Alas, in my old age I'm afraid that it has gotten harder to recall exact details."

Sirius held back a frustrated sigh. Remus rested a hand on his shoulder.

"There is nothing to fear gentlemen. Once I've had sometime to think about this matter I have no doubt that I will remember." Dumbledore assured them. "Now why don't you head back to number 12, I've heard Molly is cooking Shepard's Pie this evening which I must say puts even the wonderful cooking of the house-elf's to shame."

Sirius nodded reluctantly as he and Remus stood up.

"Thank you for your time Albus." Remus said as he picked a handful of Floo Powder.

Dumbledore smiled. "No problem at my boy. I will see you again later this afternoon."

Remus nodded before he stepped into the fire place and shouted "12 Grimmauld Place!" and left with a flash of green flames.

Sirius stepped up to the fire place but hung back a moment and turned to the Headmaster.

"If you find anything-"

Dumbledore cut him off. "I will inform you the moment I find anything Sirius, try not to worry."

Sirius smiled grimly as he stepped into the fire place. "With all the trouble Harry's been getting into lately it's hard not too." He told Dumbledore before he was whisked away by green flames.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_** How was this chapter? Any good? I know its shorter then the other two but I'm just setting everything for the Hogwarts world before I get started on the rest of the story. I need this here just to set some things into motion before the Heartless arrive so bear with me! I know I took a while with this short chapter but I just wanted to try and keep all of the characters in well…character, if you get my meaning…

Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!

Many thanks go to my latest reviewer:- **Araceil**, thank you so much for your reviews and the advice you gave me! I thought I was going to be doomed with two reviews for ever!

**_Next Chapter:_** In the next chapter Sora will make another appearance along with Riku and Kairi. Disney Castle will be introduced along with Donald, Goofy, Pluto and some others. Harry might even make another appearance but it depends on how long the chapter will be.

_**Please Review!**_

_**Thank You**_


End file.
